Inu Yasha, Extended
by GeminiDreams
Summary: Continuing the story from the end of the series. Although some things may be changed
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, so I would like to know if this is good enough to continue. Tell me if you liked the first chapter and replies are always welcome. I'll do more if I get positive replies and such.

The whole story is taken place after the end of the series, but the very end may be manipulated a small bit.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stand still as they try to gaze through the smoke that has clouded Naraku's last position because of Inuyasha's and Kagome's last attack. They expect for the battle to be won from the power felt from the attack. Then, as the smoke settles they look upon a dream, what they have been fighting against all this time is nothing there. All that is left is the ground that is now immersed in a deep demon aura.

"Finally it is over…" said Kagome is a relieved tone.

Miroku stepped up to the ground and looked around with dismay.

"Don't be so hasty Kagome" said Miroku in a dismal voice.

Kagome and everyone then appeared shocked from the news. They all walked up to where Miroku was standing and became confused to why it wasn't over. In front of them was the barely recognizably corpse of Naraku.

"Why the hell isn't it over Miroku? Naraku is obviously been taken care of. Open your eyes," shouted Inuyasha as he swatted him over the head.

Miroku faced away from the group and unraveled his hand and the Wind Tunnel began sucking in everything in front of him. He then quickly raveled in back up.

"When Naraku's power fades, the Wind Tunnel in my hand will be no more. But yet, his power must still be there if it is still in my hand" replied Miroku as he faced Inuyasha.

The rest of the group realized what it meant and began to wear grim expressions.

"Let us leave this please for now and regroup. We are all very tired and wore out from today's experience," said Miroku drearily.

* * *

At A Nearby Village 

"But how could he be still influencing the world when he has been destroyed?" questioned Sango in the house that had welcomed them for a stay.

"It may seem that Naraku is such a powerful force that even after death he is able to keep in effect things he has done before. Even puppets he had created in the past would likely still be alive. The ground which has been defiled from his death may even have some significance," answered Miroku.

As they talked into the night about what to do next and how to stop him there were other rumors going about the village. When only Miroku was still awake, a small boy entered the house where they were.

"Are you the people who were fighting outside the city today?" questioned the small boy.

Miroku, who didn't realize the boy was in there, replied "Yes, and what are you doing up so late and wondering about the village?"

The boy seemed to almost ignore the question and swayed what they were talking about to the battle.

"You know, I watched your entire battle and well. I don't know why, but why did you let the demons get away?" he asked afterwards.

Miroku looked startled from the question and never remembered any other demons besides Naraku, and replied with his own question "What demons? There was only the one demon there, or at least that's all we saw. Please, tell me what you saw."

"Well, after the person in red and that other one killed that main demon there was a stream of demons that ran away from your group. They were long gone before the dust had settled though," replied the boy.

Miroku looked very pleased at what the boy had told him. He was about to wake up the others but then decided he would tell them his findings tomorrow. He then said to the boy "Thank you very much, but now you should get back to your family before they realize that your missing"

After that the boy walked away slowly and his footsteps faded from hearing and Miroku fell asleep.

* * *

In The Morning In The Same House 

Inuyasha and the rest began to arise from slumber. In the night Miroku had gotten steadily closer to Sango before he went to sleep and Sango awoke to feel something she knew all too well. A loud slap suddenly awoke the rest of the group and Miroku especially from their sleep. After they were all up and about they finished off the rest of the food Kagome had brought with her from her last visit to the her time. Miroku still had a red mark on his face, but soon remembered what he had talked to the young boy about.

"Oh, yeah. A small boy came into the house last night, and he had actually watched our battle with Naraku. He told me something that may aid us in understanding what happened" said Miroku as everyone was cleaning up the food.

Everyone's attention then shifted to Miroku.

"Then spit it out already, what are you waiting for?" retorted Inuyasha.

"Certainly. He said that demons had appeared and ran off after Naraku was felled. He said that it looked like a stream and well it seems that we could've easily not seen them until they were off. This new information leads me to believe that these demons are the reason Naraku still has influence" said Miroku as he got up.

"So, then all we have to do is eliminate the demons that escaped yesterday and then he should be dead forever?" questioned Sango.

"That seems to be the most logical way to defeat him, yes. Then we can put this behind us" replied Miroku.

"Yuppie, and they should be pushovers compared to Naraku," said Shippo as he was jumping about.

"Well, at least I get to beat some more demons" said Inuyasha.

The group was now ready at this point to leave. They were pleased by this information and a new feeling of inspiration filled them. As they were stepping out of the house the same small boy from yesterday appeared out of another house, ran to them and greeted them.

"This is the young boy who came here last night," said Miroku.

The group came up the boy and they all gave him appreciation for his help.

"Do you live here in this village?" asked Kagome.

The boy seemed to ignore her and looked a little worried. He then ran off in the opposite direction and disappeared from sight. The group was confused by his actions but didn't pay too much attention. As there were leaving the village they saw one of the villagers and preceded to go up to her.

Miroku stepped up first and was about to say something when Sango stepped in front and closed his mouth.

"Excuse me, I am just wondering if you know if a small boy about half my height lives in the village?" asked Sango.

The women looked confused and shook her head and replied "There are no kids in this village, everyone here is above 18 at least"

"Oh, so the boy mustn't be from this village then. Maybe he was just traveling through here and had to leave," said Kagome at the reply from the women.

The group walked away from the women and went towards the exit of the village with Sango having to yank Miroku away from the women. After they were back to yesterday's battlefield they examined where Naraku fell and noticed that the land was still defiled and indeed, like the boy had said, there were tracks from demons retreating away from the area. Naraku's corpse was still lying there, but it was in worse off condition then the day before.

"So the boy was right. Demons were released from Naraku's body and had escaped without us knowing" said Inuyasha as he was sniffing around and filled his nose with the scent of hundreds of demons.

"The demons that had once joined with him to form Naraku had split from him for their survival, but he passed on pieces of him to them" said Miroku as he stopped examining the area.

"Looks like another long journey is for our group. But I know that it couldn't be harder than the ones we have endured" said Kagome in an inspirational voice.

Miroku then placed wards around the defiled land so that it wouldn't spread any further. After they finished up around the area the group resided back to the village to see if they could get any information from the villagers there.

* * *

Back At The Village 

The group had been searching the village for a while now and no one had noticed the battle yesterday and they hadn't seen any demons near by. It was getting late and most of the villagers were going into their houses and again, the group was welcomed into the same house. Most of the group went in, but Sango stayed out to search for a little bit more. As she wondered the village she saw lights going out in the houses. Right when she was about to go to sleep she noticed someone standing up on the tallest building's roof and gazing at the night sky. Sango decided to go ask the girl on the roof if she had noticed anything. Getting up to the roof was relatively easy from a ramp like staircase. When she stepped onto the roof the girl on top immediately noticed her and turned to face her.

"I haven't seen you around here?" asked the moonlit girl.

"I've only been in the village for a short time. Ever since yesterday actually. I was just wondering if you had noticed anything yesterday? Anything that was out of the ordinary?" replied Sango with another question.

The girl fell silent and deep in thought. She eventually looked back at Sango and replied, "Last night was frightening. I remember that I was up here looking up around the village and I could have sworn to see demons go out every which way from the forest near the village entrance. They made almost no noise and they even came very close to me. That very same night, just after the demons had gone out of sight a small boy began to wander the village and had went into every house. The boy then saw me and asked me a question. He had asked if I fought some sort of demon. Then when I replied no he almost immediately left and went out of the village"

Sango knew much of what the girl was talking about since she had known the boy. "Thank you for your time. I do not believe demons will be troubling the village too much anymore though. So, no need to worry" said Sango as she got up and left for the house with the group.

Once she got there she pondered what she had been told and soon after fell asleep without disturbing the others.

* * *

So there was my first attempt. Please write reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot this disclaimer from the last one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha series, so in extension, any of the characters talked about, except for the villagers because, well, common sense I guess.

Since I had got a good review I am going to keep going, as if that wasn't obvious. So, lets continue.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Early The Next Morning

Most of the group was awake now and ready to leave, since Kagome had to go back to her own time for a bit to get more food and get refreshed.

"Last night when I stayed in the village to keep looking for some information, I did actually find someone that knew some things. It was a girl who was up on top of one of the buildings," said Sango as the group was getting their things together and getting ready to leave in a slightly sleepy voice.

The group's attention shifted to Sango after the last comment.

"Yea, the girl said that a lot of demons seemed to come from the forest near the city and spread outwards the night of the battle. She said that they didn't seem to make a whole lot of noise and they were out of sight quite fast. She also saw the little boy that night and he was running in and out of the houses and eventually got to her and asked her if she had fought a demon that day" said Sango as she finished gathering her things.

"God damn it, so that's some more things that we have to go all around looking for, isn't it?" questioned Inuyasha angrily.

"Now now Inuyasha, it shouldn't be as hard to find all these demons as it is to find the shards. Mainly because the demons are probably a lot bigger than the shards. Now, let us make way back to the well so that Kagome can get more supplies," replied Miroku.

So, at that remark the group set off out of the village, back to the well. And once there Kagome went back to her own time for the required supplies. The rest of the group went off to Kaede's village.

* * *

In Kagome's Time 

Kagome was greeted with open arms and a good supper. They asked about what she done while she was away and she explained to them what had happened with Naraku and the other things that had happened. Her younger brother didn't understand some parts of it but didn't ask questions. After supper Kagome got refreshed in a bath and decided on taking a walk around her neighbourhood to see if she could hang out with her friends. Unfortunately they were unavailable at the time and Kagome went on back home. On her way back to her house it had started to pour down rain and lightning could be seen.

While she was walking to her friend's houses she had noticed some lights off into the distance but disregarded them as nothing special, but on the way back to her home she noticed the same lights except for the fact that they seemed to be closer this time. So she decided to go and look at what was happening. It was in a dense part of the trees from what she could see, but once she got close enough she was able to look upon a clearing in the forest. The light being emitted from this part of the forest wasn't natural though. She was shocked when her eyes gazed upon a demon in the clearing. It didn't appear like a very fast demon, and its eyesight didn't seem to good because it obviously couldn't see Kagome from where it was, unless the rain was hindering its eyesight. Kagome noticed that electricity was being emitted from its body and it appeared like a giant slug.

It stopped in the middle of the clearing and more and more electricity bursts came from it into the ground. Then it suddenly formed into a single electric current and shot itself up into the clouds and Kagome watched as the clouds were lighting up, as it was moving amongst them. After it faded from sight Kagome regained from her mesmeric like state and went straight home.

"Mom, Grandpa you wouldn't believe what I just saw in the forest" said Kagome as she entered her house and ran into the living room.

As she was getting into the room she noticed on that they were watching a news report on the television. The news report told of an 'unknown' creature sighting around their area.

"Oh, I think we may believe you. The report started a little bit after you left and were been watching them ever since." mentioned her mom after her statement.

Kagome watched as the television showed her more images of the demon she had encountered in the forest and questioned "Has it done anything different than crawl around and shoot up into the sky?"

"No, its just been appearing here and there for now. Although some people have tried to touch it and they are now being medically treated. Would you happen to know why this thing is here?" replied her mother with her own question.

"Well, I am not sure but it could have something to do with the demons that came from Naraku. These could be one of them and somehow it got into our time. Perhaps it got in through the well. I wouldn't be sure though. For now I need to go change and tomorrow I will go and get the group to come here," said Kagome in response.

"Oh, so I am guessing you need a package of supplies for tomorrow then, correct?" asked her mother.

"Yes please," shouted Kagome, as she was already half way to her room.

* * *

The Next Day 

"Kagome. Aren't you going to get going to the group? Its almost twelve in the afternoon" yelled her mother from downstairs.

Kagome was awoken by that and looked at her clock. She realized why her alarm wasn't set this time; it was because during the night a power outage had reset her clock. After she got ready and changed she rushed downstairs.

"Thanks mom" said Kagome as she put everything into her bag and hurried out, but was stopped by her mother's voice "Aren't you going to have a good breakfast today? Its all ready here for you."

Kagome hadn't noticed the breakfast on the table and quickly came back to the table and ate her breakfast while looking outside. After she finished she thanked her mother again and left.

On her way to the well she noticed something that wasn't there yesterday when she came through the well. There was a hole directly above the well and the wood around the hole was seared and burnt. She thought to herself that the well was definitely how the demon had gotten to her time and that it was able to fit because it was in lightning bolt form. After a couple minutes she jumped into the well.

* * *

In Inuyasha's Time 

The rest of the group was waiting around the well and Inuyasha was being very impatient as they had been there for a good two hours now. Once Kagome got into the time period she immediately felt water engulf half her legs and she quickly got out of the well.

"Where the hell were you Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha as soon as she pulled herself up out of the well.

Kagome, who was noticeably annoyed at his temper just as she was arriving, replied "Well, not that its any of your business, but I had slept in because my alarm didn't go off because off a power outage. Oh, and for you Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha was thrust to the ground like usual and Kagome led the group off away from the well. Inuyasha soon got back up and caught back up with the group and this time decided not to ask why she did it. Soon they were back at Kaede's hut. As they were going there Kagome noticed that it was also very damp as though a thunderstorm had recently came through the area.

"Just wondering, was there a thunderstorm in the area last night?" asked Kagome once they were in Kaede's hut.

"Actually, yes, and something odd happened during it too. We were going to ask you if you noticed anything in your time" replied Miroku.

"Odd? Shippo here just got freaked out because he thought he saw a giant slug thing after a lightning bolt touched down" boasted Inuyasha.

"Hey! There was really a slug thing yesterday. I didn't see things, I am not lying Inuyasha" whined Shippo.

"Actually Inuyasha, I know Shippo is telling the truth. I saw a slug like thing too yesterday night" stated Kagome towards Inuyasha.

"Really? My my, I may know what happened with that. Last night while the others were here I noticed a particular lightning bolt that seemed to continue in through the clouds and lit up the sky where it was moving. It had touched down a couple times and a final time when it stopped," said Kaede.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Also, when we got to the well today the well's cover had been smashed through and it was charred," said Sango.

"So now you're saying that the demon's are able to travel between the two time periods?" questioned a slightly annoyed Inuyasha.

"Well, it could just be that one demon, but for the best, we should assume that they all can and we'll place wards around it so they cant use it anymore. We should really go do that now, all of us were already fed by Kaede" replied Miroku.

So the group and Kaede went to the well. The rest of the group sat back as Miroku and Kaede put up the wards with careful precision.

"All of us have to go back to my time to stop the demon soon though. We can't have it running through the city in my time. Its just too dangerous, several people, although their actions weren't very smart, have already been injured" stated Kagome.

"I fully agree with that Kagome, also, I would like to meet your family," said Sango.

"I am starting to really dislike chasing things all the time, and I have already seen her family" boasted Inuyasha.

"Your going to meet them again Inuyasha" nagged Kagome.

After Miroku and Kaede finished up the wards around the well they had a lunch picnic out near the well with some of the things that Kagome had brought with her.

"Oh yeah, Kagome. Last night we and Kaede talked about what had happened the following days, and well when we got onto the topic of the small boy Kaede said she had been visited by the boy too" stated Shippo.

"Yes, the boy had came to my hut and asked who I was immediately after entering. I had said I was Lady Kaede and his interest seemed to perk up a little bit. So I had asked whom he was and where he was from and he seemed to ignore the question, then right after he asked another question. He asked if I knew where Kikyo was, which was odd because I wouldn't of expected a young boy like him to know who Kikyo was. So then I answered no and then he turned away and ran out of the hut and I heard him asking other villagers the same question. I knew that he didn't live in this village and it worried me to what his parents might be thinking" said Kaede.

"That boy is becoming what the peculiar little thing. I wonder if we'll meet with him again," stated Miroku.

After a little bit more the group finished up their food and was ready to go to Kagome's time to get the demon in that time. Kaede returned to her village and the group jumped into the well.

* * *

In Kagome's Time 

Once they arrived in her time Kagome pointed out the hole in the well house and they all agreed that that was where it broke through. Before they went looking the group wanted to meet Kagome's family. Upon arriving at her home they got inside and greeted her mom, Souta and grandfather.

"So Souta, how is it going with that girl we told you to go to that time? Eh?" questioned Inuyasha when he entered.

Souta seemed embarrassed by this question and Kagome giggled and said, "Come on Souta, tell him what's been going on."

"Well, well... ummm, we've hung out a couple times. I guess," replied Souta.

"That's not it Souta and you know it. He's been with her like every day since then. Its wonderful" stated Kagome while smiling.

"Oh, so Kagome, he did it right that time we watched him, eh?" questioned Inuyasha.

"WHAT? You watched me when I actually got up the guts?" bellowed Souta.

"Oh my, you idiot Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha went crashing into the hardwood floor like usual and they went on fighting a little bit until they settled down. After everyone got acquainted with each other and they had a quite snack they went out to look for the demon. By this time it was night and a thunderstorm had come again. Within minutes of getting outside they clearly saw a lightning bolt flow through the clouds and land in the same clearing as before. Kagome lead the group on foot towards the clearing.

"What luck for us eh? I mean if it wasn't storming like that I bet we wouldn't have found the demon," stated Sango.

"Yeah, and for it too appear so fast too. Now lets get it before it can get away" said Miroku.

They arrived in the clearing and the slug was clearly visible. Inuyasha went in for a quick kill with the Wind Scar, but suddenly he heard "Sit boy," yelled from Kagome and he quickly fell down.

"Now what did I do wrong Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha angrily.

"Come on Inuyasha, were very close to lots of people and buildings, we cant blow up have the land here. So no big explosive moves from you for this demon. Ok?" said Kagome

"Oh whatever, it will still be easy," boasted Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha charged at the slug with his sword. But the moment his sword came even remotely close to it it gave have a nasty shock. They regrouped and moved away from the slug.

"What the hell was that? How am I supposed to do anything while not touching it, Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Hmm, I wonder. Here I am going to try and hit it with my boomerang" said Sango.

Sango threw her weapon and it was looking good until the slug shock an electric bolt at it and it was sent away and crashed into the ground. Sango then proceeded to retrieve her weapon and get back to the group.

"Well that didn't work too well," stated Sango.

"Oh, I have got it. Its very simple actually, just stays here and make sure it doesn't leave. I will be back in a small bit with something to help," stated Kagome.

Kagome then left back in the direction of her house, leaving the rest of the group to deal with the slug.

"Maybe it can't push back my Fox Fires," said Shippo as he walked up a little to the slug.

Shippo used his Fox Fire and it did make a hit, but even after repeated use it seemed like Fox Fire was just too weak to harm the giant slug.

"Well that didn't do anything even though it did hit Shippo," retorted Inuyasha.

"At least I hit it Inuyasha!" boasted Shippo.

"What did you say Shippo?" said Inuyasha as he began to chase Shippo around and try to give him a good hit over the head.

"So it seems it just shoots back anything that comes close to it unless its magic, but Inuyasha cant use his sword techniques. I wonder what Kagome has in mind?" said Miroku.

Soon Inuyasha and Shippo stopped and they could do little but watch the giant slug. Until they noticed it began to move around a little and Inuyasha stood up and got ready to stop whatever it did. The slug's body soon swayed towards him and suddenly it changed into a bolt of electricity and almost went over him when Inuyasha jumped in the way and absorbed the full impact. He was flung to the ground and looked a little weak. Once his body made contact with the ground the electricity flowed back to the middle of the clearing and reformed into a slug.

"Geez, that hurt a bit" stated Inuyasha as the others helped him up.

They noticed it sway again and this time Sango got ready with her weapon and as soon as she noticed it was about to go she flew it and the bolt went into the boomerang and was absorbed again and like before, it reformed in the middle. This routine of someone preventing it from bolting off went on a couple more times until Kagome returned with rubber gloves.

"Here Inuyasha, take these. You are going to wear those on your hands and strike it again with your sword" commanded Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't argue and he put them on and struck at the slug after it reformed again. The slug shocked the sword again, but Inuyasha wasn't affected thanks to the gloves and the sword struck with full force. Once the first few bits of the slug was sliced through it didn't seem to have anymore electrical protection because theelectricity it had shot into the sword unloaded into its insides, instantly frying it and killing it. Inuyasha yanked the sword out from the slug and took off the gloves.

"I knew it would work. Although I didn't think it would electrocute itself," stated Kagome.

"Well one demon down, one hell of a lot left" said Inuyasha.

During this time the slug's body was disappearing and a single orb of energy shot towards the area around Kagome's home and went out of view.

"Does anyone have a clue what that was?" questioned Miroku.

"Nope" replied the group.

"Well, let us not trouble with it now. Kagome, do you think we would be allowed to stay at your house?" said Miroku.

"Absolutely, we should have enough space for all of you" stated Kagome.

"Great, and a good breakfast too I am assuming" said Inuyasha.

"Yep, definitely" said Kagome.

The group left the area and went back to Kagome's home and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Well there's chapter two. Considerably longer, yay. Hopefully I can keep it being so long for each chapter. Hoped you liked it. Reviews are still very appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I don't really know what to put here so I guess I will just get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The group had slept in the next morning, but when they awoke Inuyasha immediately smelt breakfast in the air and they came down for the meal.

"Smells better than most of the stuff you bring with you Kagome. Yep, all except for the noodles" said Inuyasha as they went downstairs.

"Well I am not able to cook food all to well in your time, and its not like you help ever" retorted Kagome.

"I help you sometimes... I.. I... I keep you safe from the demons so there HA," stated Inuyasha.

"Can you two please stop arguing and get to the food quicker?" questioned Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be quiet then and they rushed to breakfast. On the table was an assortment of Japanese food and to Inuyasha's delight there was instant noodles.

"Take what you want, there is plenty there" said Kagome's mom.

Inuyasha two of the three containers of instant noodles and put some meat food in the containers as well. The others went and got a little of everything since most of them hadn't seen most of the food on the table in Inuyasha's time. Kagome led them to the kitchen table and they proceeded to have breakfast. Kagome's other family members soon joined them. Table began quite fast into breakfast.

"So, you say you also use wards and such eh?" said Miroku to Kagome's grandpa.

"Yep, I have also got some relics saved up. I am guessing you would like to see then wouldn't you?" questioned Kagome's grandpa.

"Most certainly, we can do it after breakfast" replied Miroku.

"So, how has it really been going with your girlfriend Souta?" asked Inuyasha.

Souta became embarrassed but reluctantly replied, "Well, I am going to meet her again today at the park. Say Inuyasha, do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Errrr... Well. Of course not, why would I? Geez" replied Inuyasha.

Laughter sprung up around the table and more conversations as well. Breakfast soon ended and Miroku went with Kagome's grandpa to see what he had. Kagome made Inuyasha help with the clean up and Sango helped under free will. Souta and Shippo went outside and began playing around and talking.

"So what are you then Shippo?" questioned Souta.

"I am a fox demon. Wanna see something I can do?" replied Shippo.

"Absolutely" stated Souta.

"Inuyasha! Can you come help me for a second?" questioned Shippo.

Inuyasha was egar to get away from the clean up job and quickly went outside where a waiting Shippo threw a top on him and Souta exploded into laughter as the top grew bigger and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Shippo threw additional tops on him until all the tops poofed and Inuyasha began chasing around Shippo with a look of vengeance on his face. After a couple of laps around the house Inuyasha was about to catch up when Souta turned the hose and soaked Inuyasha from head to toe making his clothes much heavier and dragging on the ground. Inuyasha then gave up and retreated inside while Souta and Shippo gave each other a high five.

"Was that top real Shippo?" asked Souta.

"Nah, just a trick that fools him for a little bit" replied Shippo.

After that stunt Inuyasha had to go get his clothes as dry as possible and came back to the kitchen. Luckily the clean up was done and he had avoided some of it. After awhile everyone collected outside and the group said their goodbyes. They soon left to the well and returned to Inuyasha's time. But only after Inuyasha swiftly gave Shippo a shoot to the head.

* * *

Back In Inuyasha's Time

The group figured that they should return to Kaede's hut and tell them of what had happened with the demon. They hoped that she could tell them a thing or two about what had happened. Upon arriving in the village they noticed that the same young boy from a while ago was sitting outside the entrance.

"Hello there! What are you doing here all alone?" questioned Sango.

The ignored the question and ran off into the village. He quickly went out of sight as the group stood puzzled at the entrance. Eventually they just disregarded it and entered into the village. Once they were in Kaede's hut they began to share their experiences with her.

"So you say that a ball of energy shoot from the creature and you think it had went into the well?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, that's exactly how we see it" replied Miroku.

"Perhaps its just something to do with Naraku's influence?" said Sango.

"Most definitely and come to think about it. Around the same time you say the ball of energy was released I did notice a strange glow coming from the direction of the well and then going off into the distance," replied Kaede as she pointed to a direction.

While pondering, a thought suddenly dawns on Miroku and says, "I have got it. The demons released most have such a strong bond that the energies are collected after one dies. So the others got stronger because that one died. I wouldn't know what kind of power was given, but the last demon slain will probably equally as tough as Naraku or even stronger. If that is all of Naraku's power in those demons."

"Yes, that must be it. It seems so simple now; although we cant really distinguish if it gives all of its power to one of all of the other demons. We haven't seen the energy split, but then again we haven't seen it travel all the way, so there is no way to tell right now" said Sango.

"I can't believe his influence can still be this strong as to funnel energies from the dead. There is probably more things we don't understand about this whole thing," said Kagome.

After awhile of talking the group had supper and continued discussing for a while. Eventually the village began to grow quiet and the lights began to go out around the village.

"We can't figure too much more tonight, best we get some sleep so that we can get up early tomorrow and head out," stated Miroku.

The group settled down and fell asleep fairly quickly, but Miroku was purposely last so he could get into a 'better' position. They were all in a pretty heavy sleep during the night also.

* * *

Early The Next Morning

The group woke up fairly fast and Inuyasha almost immediately noticed that his sword had been moved quite a bit during the night and the door to the hut was open. Sango, to Miroku's surprise, didn't seem to notice where Miroku was when she got up and didn't do anything.

"We had a visitor in the night" stated Inuyasha as he was gathering his sword.

"I can see we had one. The door was definitely not open last night when I got to sleep," said Miroku

"Did they get anything?" asked Kagome.

"It doesn't look like anything else was touched, all except my sword," stated Inuyasha.

"But, it must have been a demon who tried to get your sword because it seemed to have not been able to carry it away. If it wasn't a demon then it would have easily been able to" stated Miroku.

"As long as nothing was taken its alright, right?" asked Shippo.

"Looks like it's alright, still unsettling that we were almost robbed" said Sango.

"Well, no need dwelling on the past, we should get going now," stated Miroku.

The group got all their things and left after saying their good byes to Kaede. Once they got outside they noticed a wheel cart going by that was full of hay. Little did they know they within the hay there was a pair of young eyes watching them. They waited for the cart to pass and then proceeded to leave the village.

"So where should we go now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, perhaps we should be go towards where Kaede pointed yesterday," stated Miroku.

"That seems a pretty safe assumption. Lets go there then, do you remember where that was?" asked Kagome.

"Errrr... Ummm... Well it was last night, I think... it was that way" replied Miroku while pointing at one direction.

"Are you stupid monk? It was this way," retorted Inuyasha while pointing at another direction.

"Guys, you are both wrong, it was this way" Sango said while pointing at a completely different direction.

"I am right!" both Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

While Miroku and Inuyasha were arguing about where to go Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippo went Sango's way. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't notice them leave until they were almost out of sight and they had to run up to them to catch up.

"Thought your ways were right boys?" Sango questioned.

"Mine was... this is just faster" replied Inuyasha.

"It was just going nowhere arguing with Inuyasha so I figured I would just take the biggest side and go with them" retorted Miroku.

"Is that right monk?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Yes actually, I don't see how this is faster than you're way though. I mean look at all the extra ground you will have to travel," replied Miroku.

"Will you shut up Miroku?" bellowed Inuyasha.

Miroku just stopped talking and ignored Inuyasha.

"Well, looks like you have shut up then... HA" stated Inuyasha.

Miroku whispered something in Kagome's ear. Then...

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha went crashing down and it was a few seconds before he was back up and caught up with the rest of the group. He then appeared to be quiet after that. The group keep trekking until they hit a mountainous region and then it became a little harder to traverse through the region. They stopped for a little bit.

"Kirara... could you please give us a ride?" said Sango.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets get going," said Kagome.

"Fine" stated Inuyasha.

Kirara got bigger and Sango and Miroku ride on Kirara while Kagome and Shippo got on Inuyasha. The group was on its way again through the region as they bounded through it very fast. The area began to become very familiar after awhile and they stopped when they saw a mountain that looked like a side of it was broken off.

"Does anyone else remember where we are?" asked Kagome.

"I don't remember this place," stated Sango.

"I do, this is where those birds were. Also, if I am not mistaken, this is also where Kouga's clan is," replied Miroku.

"Oh really. Well that's good, I have been wanting to teach that wolf a thing or two," boasted Inuyasha.

"Well, no need wasting time staying still. Lets keep going," stated Miroku.

The group went off again, but as they passed they noticed that there were about a dozen freshly killed birds of paradise lying around. They got up close to the mountain and stopped.

"These shouldn't be here, I thought all of the birds were killed" stated Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha was saying that Kouga was walking up behind the group.

"They came back a little after we defeated Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru mutt face," stated Kouga.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" questioned an agitated Inuyasha.

"Hey! You came into my territory. I should asking you why your here. Besides, I have to see if Kagome is safe," stated Kouga.

"You know she's safe so go now," stated Inuyasha.

"Your looking for that ball of light aren't you?" questioned Kouga.

"Maybe, have you seen it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, I just saw it around here that's all. Now, your group looks tired from your journey. Why don't you all come to my cave and you can stay there with us and eat?" Kouga requested.

"That would be gr..." said a cut off Kagome.

"We don't need your help Kouga," boasted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kouga is offering us this we should take it. You can be so stubborn sometimes. We'll gladly go to the cave Kouga," said Kagome.

"But..." said a cut off Inuyasha.

"No! We are going and that's it," stated Kagome.

"Fine then, I don't care," said Inuyasha.

The group went off towards Kouga's cave. Just as they left sight of the mountain that had one of its sides blown off a molten stream had began seeping from the mountain. A demon slowly took shape from the molten rock as it collected and the demon appeared to be like a salamander and appeared molten.

* * *

Later At Kouga's Cave

The group got there relatively quick and were pretty famished because they hadn't had breakfast that day.

"Make yourself at home. There is lots of room for you and we will be having dinner shortly" stated Kouga.

"Oh, so you brought your girlfriend back with you this time eh Kouga?" stated one of other dog demons.

At that remark Kagome grew a little unsettled.

"Yea, and we'll be treating her very nicely. Prepare extra food for our guests" stated Kouga.

"She's not yours Kouga!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Whatever mutt face" stated Kouga.

"Would you stop calling me that?" said Inuyasha.

"What would you perform to be called? Flea bag perhaps?" boasted Kouga.

"Can you two please calm down? The food will be here soon," said Kagome.

The group talked a little more but not a whole lot more. Eventually the food came out and it filled up quite a bit of space. It was mostly meat, except for a few vegetables, fruits and bread here and there. Even though Inuyasha was still ready to argue, the smells from the food were good so he decided just to eat for now. Everyone in the cave got food and indulged.

"So Kouga, have those birds been giving you trouble then?" asked Miroku.

"Actually, no. We don't encounter them all that much and we didn't even kill those ones. I am not sure how they died," replied Kouga.

"Wait so you didn't kill them? I think you were the ones who did that," said Sango.

"So could that mean there's a demon here?" asked Shippo.

"Most likely, I mean, what else in this place could kill the birds so easily" replied.

"What's this about demons in our land?" asked Kouga.

The group went on explaining all about Naraku and the demons released. By the time they had finished explaining the food had been finished and everyone pitched in to clean it up.

"Ok then, me and my clan will be on the lookout for these demons you are talking about," stated Kouga.

"Thanks Kouga, you didn't need to," stated Kagome.

"Yes Kouga, you didn't NEED to help us. So stop it," boasted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! We could really use the help so don't refuse it" stated Kagome.

"I bet he won't even find one single demon," stated Inuyasha.

"Oh, so you want to put a bet on it eh? How bout if I find a demon then I get to keep Kagome for myself and if I don't find one then I wont bother her anymore?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha was about to agree when Kagome said, "Lets not make this a bet. Lets just find the demons so we can get this over with."

"Fine by me Kagome" stated Kouga.

By the time supper was finished and they had stopped arguing it was leading into the late hours of the day and the group was getting sleepy from all the meat.

"So are you going to stay here tonight then Kagome?" questioned Kouga.

"Sure, why not. It's getting late anyways," replied Kagome.

"Light the lights men and drop the door," commanded Kouga.

The other wolf demons went around lightning up about three small torches and four of them grabbed and pulled out pretty thin stone slabs from the walls of the entrance. The door closed with a loud crunch and the torches barely lit the cave.

"Now, there isn't enough coverings for everyone so we are going to need to share. We have three coverings so that means two to a covering" stated Kouga.

"Well, me and Sango can share, right Sango?" asked Miroku.

"I guess.. and Kirara can sleep between us" stated Sango.

"Me and Kagome can sleep together," stated Kouga.

"Actually, I have got a better idea. How about you and Inuyasha share and I share with Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"That sounds a lot better," stated Sango.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked very disgruntled by the grouping, but they knew that they couldn't change it no matter how much arguing they did. They reluctantly got into bed and so did the rest of the group. Although, in the dim light nobody noticed, but Sango hadn't put Kirara between her and Miroku and they were a little 'close'. She had also instructed Kirara to wake them up earlier than anyone else. This was greatly to Miroku's delight and he encouraged the activity. Inuyasha and Kouga on the other hand were as far apart as possible and the covering was being stretched to its maximum.

"So for how long has the birds around here been appearing dead Kouga?" asked Miroku.

"Well, we haven't found a whole lot dead, today's and the others I found yesterday were the only ones. Also, oddly, I am noticing that some of the land seems burnt," stated Kouga.

"Burnt? Where was this?" asked Kagome.

"Around where you were when I found your group. Actually, it was probably just kind of hidden. On the other side of that mountain was the burnt spot," stated Kouga.

"Then that's our next place to look tomorrow. Looks like there could be some sort of heat related demon around here, and its definitely got that boost from the energy ball, because if it only recently was able to kill the birds, then it must have gotten stronger lately" said Sango.

No one talked much more and eventually they started to fall asleep. By the time it was late at night it was only Kouga and Inuyasha awake.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you still awake?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah, what do you want?" replied Inuyasha.

"Do you have your sights on Kagome too?" questioned Kouga.

"I guess you could say that, but its a little more complicated then that," answered Inuyasha.

"How so?" asked Kouga.

"Just, I guess I have more than one sight right now. But my sight on Kagome is stronger" replied Inuyasha.

"Oh, because, I also have two sights, I could go for this other person instead, if you wanted Kagome. I think I would be happy either way," stated Kouga.

"Thanks Kouga, I will take Kagome then" said Inuyasha.

"Ok, even if I say more 'things' to her, you know that you got her," said Kouga.

"Fine, time to get some sleep" said Inuyasha.

Both of them seemed to be more comfortable with each other and the stress of the covering being tugged and pulled was greatly reduced.

* * *

And that's the end of another good chapter. I hope my last little dialogue was good, or if I accidentally made them seem like different people entirely. A little bit of a risk, but owell.


	4. Chapter 4

For the person who said that the manga goes further than the TV series, I am going with the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The group woke up the next morning pretty early. Kirara had woken up Sango when she had asked and she moved away from Miroku. After everyone was good and awake they were served breakfast, which looked a lot like supper from the day before, but no one complained.

"So today we'll go back to that mountain then shall we?" asked Miroku.

"Certainly, we've got to go find the demon that's been around here" replied Kagome.

"Hey! Put the lights out and open the door!" commanded Kouga at the other wolf demons, and they began to do their tasks.

"I am sorry, I wont be able to go with your group to fight the demon, I have got some things that I have to take care of" stated Kouga.

"Chickening out are we Kouga?" taunted Inuyasha.

"This well more important then hunting a demon mutt face" retorted Kouga.

"Oh yeah! How important could this thing be Kouga?" asked Inuyasha while getting up.

"None of your business flea bag!" replied Kouga.

"Fine, I didn't care anyways," stated Inuyasha.

"Geez, can there be at least one time where these two aren't fighting?" asked Sango.

"Tell me about it. Its usually best if these two don't meet each other too often" stated Kagome.

The group finished up breakfast and got ready to leave. The group said they're goodbyes and Kouga also left, but in a completely different direction. The group sped through the mountains until they reached the mountain with the side blown off. As they came closer they could definitely see a gigantic burn mark on the mountain that was most likely from the demon. Although they didn't see the demon in the area. They decided on going to the side of the mountain where it had been blown off.

"Looks like it was a clean blast through the side of the mountain" stated Miroku.

"This wasn't here before was it?" asked Kagome.

"No, but I do remember this being where the big Bird of Paradise was. Although it couldn't have made a blast like this" replied Inuyasha.

"Maybe the demon made it?" asked Sango.

"Seems very likely, if you look closely at some of it, it looks melted" replied Miroku.

"We should go back to looking for it anyways," stated Kagome.

The group went back to searching the area. They saw various areas where the land was burnt, but they didn't see the demon anywhere. As they kept going the trail of burnt land eventually ended and they doubled back. On their way back they noticed two new holes close to another near the end of trail and decided to land to observe it.

"So this must be the area where the demon is then," stated Inuyasha.

"Looks like it, yes. The question is where is it now" said Miroku.

"Well maybe it would be best to get back on the move and searching?" asked Sango.

"Seems like that" replied Shippo.

Soon after that response the ground began to heat up and turn a dull red.

"Wait, its below us!" stated Kagome.

The ground began to run off the glowing red circle as magma surged up in the middle of it slowly. The group barely got off the circle as magma enveloped it and it began to grow in size until it was all up through the ground and was forming into a salamander. Even after it was formed it was dripping drops of magma every now and then from its body, although they were soon rejoined with the body.

"So the demon was hiding now wasn't it?" boasted Inuyasha.

"I think it moves faster underground, or else why would there have only been circles where it was. If it moved on the surface there would have been lines of burnt ground," stated Miroku.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that we kill this thing" said Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha was saying that he brought his sword out and was readying for an attack. He used the Wind Scar on it. Right before it hit, the demon lost its form and was falling down to the ground. The Wind Scar then hit the blob of magma, sending hundreds of chunks of magma everywhere. Miroku pulled everyone close and made a protective sphere of energy around the group to protect them from the magma. A few chunks had hit the sphere but they didn't get through. After it was settled down he downed the sphere.

"Well that wasn't too hard," gloated Inuyasha.

"Yea, and in the process almost scorching us!" stated Kagome.

"Well at least I killed it, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think you did anything to it Inuyasha. Look" replied Sango.

The chunks of magma began to seep into the ground and moved back into the burnt circle. Magma seeped through the ground again and once again it formed into the salamander. It wasn't harmed in any way.

"Scratch you killing it, so all you did was send magma everywhere!" stated Kagome.

"This is definitely not the time to fight guys... we have a problem on our hands" said Miroku.

The demon then moved and its mouth open. A fairly large fireball shot out of its mouth and just narrowly missed the group as they dodged it.

"Well now we know that it can fight back as well. What are we going to do about this demon?" asked Sango.

"Just try whatever you think what have some effectiveness" stated Kagome.

Inuyasha tried slashing it regularly a few times but it didn't have any effect. As Inuyasha was doing this, the group noticed something that they hadn't before.

"Do you guys see what's happening?" asked Kagome.

"Yes! This could be its folly," stated Miroku.

"It has the same kind of form that the slug demon had. While in its natural form, be it magma or lightning, its being is made up entirely of that thing. But when it has formed up it gains a different type of body under its natural form's body. The slug's inner body was fleshy and could be easily killed; the outside was harder to kill. Same with this, its outside can't be harmed, but its inside is easily cut," stated Sango.

"The problem though, is that this one is able to change its state repeatedly and when its about to be struck in its salamander form it changes the endangered part of its body into its natural state, so that it doesn't get injured" said Miroku.

While everyone was talking Inuyasha was fighting the demon with no success at all and had been skimmed twice by its fireballs and was starting to become fatigued. Miroku stepped in after a while though. He took out a piece of paper and threw it at the demon. The demon stopped moving for about three seconds before the paper was burnt up and it began to move again. It then seeped back into the ground and left the group wondering where it was. Inuyasha soon returned back to the group.

"Why didn't any of you help me!" asked Inuyasha.

"We were figuring something out about the demon," replied Kagome.

"Yes, and I think I have a way to kill it. Inuyasha you're going to use your Wind Scar again, but right before that I am going to freeze it for three seconds. You are going to need to hit it within that time or else it wont work. Ok?" stated Miroku.

"Its all fine if it's going to kill the demon," said Inuyasha.

"Everyone else stand back and take cover, it will all most certainly still rain down magma chunks on us afterwards" stated Miroku.

The entire group except Miroku and Inuyasha went to go far away. Miroku and Inuyasha waited for the demon to reappear. It didn't reappear for a long time, and then the ground the rest of the group was standing on began to get hot. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara began to run off the part where the ground was heating and Inuyasha and Miroku began to run towards the spot. Kagome and the rest safely got off the spot, but continued running to avoid the magma that would be falling. As Inuyasha and Miroku were running the demon shot off a huge fireball in their direction. Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku and covered them with his red cloak, which took most of the heat but was severely damaged afterwards and was left behind. They got up to the demon and Inuyasha began to use the Wind Scar. Right before Inuyasha was about to use it, Miroku threw the paper and the demon was frozen. The Wind Scar hit home and the demon exploded into magma chunks and flesh. Miroku covered himself and Inuyasha in the sphere to protect them. Soon it stopped falling and the group came closer to the remains. As before, an energy ball shot out from them and sped off in another direction. Then the demon's remains began to fad away and eventually there was nothing left.

"Yay, we did it!" yelled Shippo.

"Yep, it all worked out just the way I thought it would," stated Miroku.

"Lets go back to the cave for some more food," said Inuyasha.

The group sped off towards the cave hungry from the last battle.

* * *

Back At The Cave 

Once they got there they were greeted quite well.

"Welcome back Kagome, Kouga isn't back yet. How was it out there?" asked one of the wolf demons.

"Hello! We killed another demon, and now I think we could use some food if that wouldn't be bothering" said Kagome.

"Congratulations on the kill. We can get you some food for your group. Will you be staying another night with us?" asked another one of the wolf demons.

"I'm afraid we should get back to Kaede and back onto the journey. Still lots of time left in the day" stated Kagome.

The group relaxed while some food was being prepared and eventually the food was ready. It was served to them and again it looked basically the same as breakfast and the supper from the last night. They began feasting at the will of their stomachs and finished up pretty quickly.

"That was filling," stated Inuyasha.

"Certainly was, now, we should be going soon so we can get back before nightfall" said Miroku.

"Ok then, I will tell Kouga that you stopped by, hope we see you again" stated one of the wolf demons.

The group said their good byes and soon left back to Kaede's.

"Thinking back, doesn't it seem odd that the lightning demon didn't change its state when it was in danger?" stated Sango.

"Hm, yes. That does seem a little odd, It seems like it would be able to do it faster too" said Kagome.

"Maybe the slow slug couldn't think of it?" boasted Inuyasha.

"It's puzzling indeed, but I don't think we should rack our minds about it for now anyways" stated Kagome.

The group kept on their pace and eventually reached Kaede's village. By the time they reached the village it was quite past supper but they were still quite full from breakfast and lunch.

* * *

In Kaede's Hut 

Once in the village they went straight to her hut.

"Hello, is anyone home?" questioned Kagome.

"Yes yes, I am coming. So did you find a demon while you were gone?" replied Kaede.

The group came in and sat down scattered about in the hut.

"Yep, we found it and got it," stated Sango.

"So did the energy come out again?" asked Kaede.

The group told her about what happened during the battle and what they had figured out about the demon. They finished explained it all after a little bit.

"So did it seem like the demon had gotten power from the energy?" asked Kaede.

"We can't be sure, but it looked like some energy at least was transferred. It had blown off part of a mountain with an attack," replied Kagome.

"The only way you can be sure about if the energy is splitting up or just going to one is if you were to encounter a incredibly weak demon that released energy, which would mean it didn't get any of the other energy balls" stated Kaede.

"That would seem to be the only way yes," said Miroku.

"Doesn't look as if we can figure out anymore with the information we've been given now though" said Sango.

"Well, since its getting pretty dark outside we should probably get to sleep now" stated Kagome.

"All of you can get some sleep, I want to go walk around a little" said Inuyasha.

"Ok then, you go have your fun now" said Miroku.

The rest of the group fell asleep quite speedily and everyone was scattered across the hut, pretty separated from each other. Inuyasha was now a little bit away from the village and walking slowly. Just then he saw the white glow from spirits in a nearby forest. The spirits would occasionally fly above the tree line and were steadily moving along the forest. He knew right away who was there and immediately ran in the spirit's direction. He got there relatively fast and peered in through the trees. He was right; it was Kikyo walking through the forest. He though to himself that he should tell her that they had taken down Naraku and were just finishing up with clean up to erase him forever and from anything. He walked up to her and it seemed as though she knew he was there for quite awhile.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.

"I have come to tell you some things, very good things actually" replied Kikyo.

"What information have you brought?" questioned Kikyo.

"Well, for one we killed Naraku a few days again and now were just finishing up getting rid of his stench," replied Kikyo.

"So that awful man is finally being done in with. I guess that's good news then" stated Kikyo.

Inuyasha went on telling her of what they had been doing and recent events. He finished telling her things after a little bit.

"Ah yes, I have seen these balls of energy you have told me about" stated Kikyo.

"Really? Did you see where the one today went?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Somewhere south of Kaede's village. I also remember coming across a demon a ways back in this forest, but I wouldn't know if it was one of the ones you have described" replied Kikyo.

"Thanks for the help Kikyo, soon Naraku's influence will be wiped from the world forever" said Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha was saying this Kikyo was coming nearer.

"Inuyasha, I would like you to consider joining me in death once more. We would be together forever, don't deny your feelings" stated Kikyo.

"But things aren't done and finished here" said Inuyasha.

"Just forget about mortal matters, leave it all behind. Inuyasha, at least embrace me once more" stated Kikyo.

Inuyasha seemed to think to himself for a moment and then pulled Kikyo closer and wrapped his arms around. They enclosed their lips on each other's and embraced. Kikyo took this as a yes to join in death and began opening a portal to death once again. Inuyasha's mind reached with thoughts, most of these being the times he had shared with Kagome and the rest of the group. He knew what was happening but didn't seem to mind it while he was thinking. His opinion on the matter was swaying more and more towards being with Kikyo forever. His mind was now being flooded with thoughts of Kagome and his opinion was starting to change. As the portal to death was almost fully opened under him he remembered that Kouga had finally given Kagome to him, and that there wasn't any competition anymore. He knew then that he could spend the rest of his mortal life with Kagome and then his immortal life afterwards. He realized many things in the next minute and broke the grasp with Kikyo. He backed away and the door to death instantly closed by Kikyo's will.

"So, I am guessing you have chosen her over me again, haven't you Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes, my heart lays with her, not you" replied Inuyasha.

At that remark, Kikyo began to walk slowly away into the forest.

"Well, the memory is still a fond one Inuyasha, I thank you for putting my mind at ease again. May you have good fortune on your journey" stated Kikyo.

"Don't worry, we will finish what we started" said Inuyasha.

After that, Kikyo faded from sight into the forest and Inuyasha stood still for a while. He thought about the night's events and eventually went back to Kaede's hut. As he was going back, in the distance he could just barely see the figure of a small child walking into the forest, he didn't think anything of it and just went on into Kaede's hut. He laid down and went to rest, although his mind still raced. He thought of telling the others about where the energy ball went and where a demon was spotted, but then he thought he would have to tell them about Kikyo, and that was something he wanted to avoid. The answer kept changing repeatedly and he didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night. He opened his eyes and peered at those in the room. First at Sango, then Miroku, which after Miroku a smile broke out on his face and another more cheerful thought entered his mind. Then he peered at Kagome for a long time. More good and happy thoughts entered his mind and his mind was set to ease at the realization of a very important thing. In his eyes he saw someone that he knew he could be happy with and he could stop thinking about Kikyo. Right then and there he vowed to act loving and nice to Kagome, and to show her what she meant. His life was looking better and better as the minutes went by that night. He fell asleep and dreamt beautiful dreams that night.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Also, about his 'vow', it was late at night and one cant be expected to remember every little thing. Also, it just wouldn't seem right to have Inuyasha treating people with love and care, that's just not normal. So you can kind of tell that wont go into full effect. Hope that was good. Reviews are still much appreciated. Bye Bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

Also, about Miroku 'freezing' the last demon. I meant stunning by that, just to clear up any misconceptions. Onward and upward to the next edition... err... chapter of Inuyasha: Extended.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The group awoke the next morning and everyone except Inuyasha was up early, who was eventually shaken awake.

"Why did you wake me up so early? I barely got any sleep..." said Inuyasha.

"Oh, how long were you out last night?" questioned Kagome.

"Not too long, its just that I couldn't get back to sleep" replied Inuyasha.

"Oh, well anyways, breakfast is ready. We have some noodles ready for you" stated Kagome.

"I guess I should get up then," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rushed to where everyone was eating breakfast and sat down to start eating the bowl of noodles in front of him.

"So where do we plan on going to search today?" asked Miroku.

"I think we'll get out and search around village nearest the spot where Naraku was felled again, maybe something has turned up," replied Sango.

"No, that's not where a demon is" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh, and I suppose you would nowhere one is then wouldn't you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Just a feeling, but its most likely in the forest nearest this village" replied Inuyasha.

"I don't think that's it. Your hiding something isn't you Inuyasha? You wouldn't be that confident without proof," said Kagome.

"Ok... Last night while I was out walking I eventually stumbled upon Kikyo, and she told me that she had seen a demon in the forest, although it may not of been one we need to kill. She also said that she saw an energy go South of this village" stated Inuyasha.

"Oh, well if that was the case... Then I guess we should go search the forest then..." said Kagome wearing a questioning face.

"Before you go, here Inuyasha. I see your other cloak was ruined, so here, take this one," said Kaede.

"Thanks Kaede, I was going to get another, but I don't need to know," stated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put on the new cloak and everyone got up. The group finished up breakfast and went out of the village towards the forest.

* * *

In The Forest

"Did anything else happen?" asked Kagome towards Inuyasha.

"What, when?" replied Inuyasha.

"With Kikyo, did anything else happen?" questioned Kagome again.

"Oh... Well, she tried to get kind of close, but don't need to worry. I straightened that out. It was only a short kiss and hug, that was it," replied Inuyasha.

"I knew that something else had happened, it must've..." said Kagome.

Kagome seemed to ignore talking to Inuyasha for a little bit and then trekked deeper into the forest.

"Did she say how far in the demon was?" asked Miroku directed towards Inuyasha.

"No, not that I remember" replied Inuyasha.

"I wonder what else you don't remember..." quietly murmured Kagome.

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't believe it for a second, but he didn't want to insist on Kagome talking so he shut up. Eventually they came closer to an odd looking demon that seemed as a cross between a gorilla and a scorpion. It was also about two times bigger than a gorilla. It had razor sharp claws and teeth. It didn't seem to be aware of their presence.

"That must be the demon she was talking about," stated Inuyasha.

At the sound of his voice the demon faced them and shot out towards them. It was lightning fast and Inuyasha wasn't able to move out of the way, getting part of his left arm ripped slightly by its claws in the process.

"Everyone get ready for the energy ball this time, when it comes we are going to immediately chase after it" stated Kagome.

Sango threw her boomerang just as it was charging for Inuyasha again, and it halted right before the boomerang would've sliced it in two. It turned to face her and Inuyasha drew his sword. It lunged at Sango and Inuyasha used the Wind Scar. Sango jumped over the demon, landing away from the path of the Wind Scar, but the demon moved to right fast enough to avoid it. It lunged at Inuyasha and Miroku this moment to shove Inuyasha out of the way and unleash his Wind Tunnel at the demon. The demon, who was already in the air coming in his direction wasn't able to turn away and was about to be sucked into the Wind Tunnel when Inuyasha slashed it in two. Miroku closed the Wind Tunnel and was knocked over by the front of the demon's corpse, although no damage was done to Miroku.

"What was that for Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"How would the energy ball get out of your Wind Tunnel? Hey?" replied Inuyasha.

"Oh, I see. Good thinking Inuyasha" stated Miroku.

The group waited for a bit for the corpse to disappear and for an energy ball to be released, but after ten minutes it became apparent that this wasn't one of the demons they were looking for.

"Well that was a big waste of time," stated Inuyasha.

"Not entirely, just think of what might've happened if it got to Kaede's village" said Sango.

"Anyways, there was that other bit of information about the energy ball going south," stated Miroku.

"Right, so we should go south to see if we can find it," said Kagome.

The group had troubles figuring out where South was at first, but eventually they figured it out and started traveling.

"How many more meals do you have in your bag Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"About two more, then I will have to go get some more," replied Kagome.

"I wonder what kind of demon it is this time," stated Inuyasha.

"Cant be sure, anyways, once we kill the demon we have to be ready to go after its energy ball so it lead us to the next demon" stated Kagome.

"Yep, keep us going fast," stated Sango.

The group eventually reached a small lagoon in the middle of a forest and had to trek around it to get to the other side. As they were walking along its edge they something fast breaking the tops of the trees. They turned in its direction and saw an energy ball break through the trees and go speeding into the lagoon. The lagoon flashed with light and grew in size. The group was now up to their waists in the lagoon.

"Wait a minute, is this lagoon the demon?" asked Miroku.

"I think it is, or else nothing would've happened with the energy, I think.." replied Sango.

"But that where did that energy ball come from? Did someone else slay on of the demons?" asked Kagome.

"That seems like the most probably happening, but we need not concern ourselves with that right now" replied Miroku.

The lagoon formed up in the center and the water became from concentrated. It started to take shape and eventually formed into the shape of a frog, although quite a bit bigger. The demon was about twice Inuyasha's size.

"Lets see what happens when I slice and dice it," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran up to it and gave it a few quite swings with his sword, but the demon was unharmed by the attacks as they just passed through water when they hit.

"I thought that wouldn't work, come on Inuyasha, strike it after I stun it" said Miroku.

Miroku ran up and threw some strips of paper at the demon, and Inuyasha slashed it multiple times, but the demon was unharmed again. When the paper contacted the demon it didn't look like it affected it or anything.

"Looks like we will have to find a new way to combat this one. It seems it cant be killed by the ways were killed it before" stated Miroku.

The demon jumped into the air and was airborne for a good ten minutes before it came down in a thundering crash, toppling the trees around the area and the group from the water rushing out from the crash. It took awhile for the group to regain their senses and once they were up they noticed that the forest had been reduced to hundreds of fallen trees. The water had already regrouped and the demon was back in shape.

"Just try whatever you can against the demon. Something has to work," stated Inuyasha.

The group ran up and they put everything they had into their attacks but nothing was happening. Their weapons were just going through the demon and not doing any damage. They were now quite exhausted and the demon began to convulse. Its body rapidly moved and then busted into two pillars of water and they came towards the group. There wasn't enough time to dodge them and the water hit Inuyasha and Shippo. The water carried them up into the sky and once they were quite a ways up there the water shot back down to the ground and created another thundering crash. Inuyasha and Shippo were now free falling, but Shippo turned into his balloon type form and was now safe.

On the ground the group was still regaining their senses again, but luckily they were back up pretty soon and Sango jumped on Kirara and went up to get Inuyasha. A mere one hundred meters from the ground Sango plucked Inuyasha from his free fall and Inuyasha was brought back down to land. Shippo was still floating down, but the group didn't mind letting him float down.

"I think I may know of a way to finish the demon off," stated Miroku.

"What's your idea Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I am just going to suck it into my wind tunnel. Now, if I were to use it here at this distance it would just burst out and away from it. So I have to get close, really close. The rest of you can try to keep it busy while I get to a good position" replied Miroku.

The group agreed and the plan was off. Everyone, except Miroku and Shippo, was now combating the demon while Miroku got up behind it. It was now constantly jumping around so it was kind of hard to get close to, so it took some time. The group was soon becoming drained and Miroku seemed to never get close enough, so Miroku decided just to take a risk and come from the front. He ran in front of the demon and dropped down to the ground to get it better. Just as he had hoped, the demon jumped and was about to land on him when he opened up his Wind Tunnel and the demon was instantly sucked into it.

Slightly after the demon had been dragged inside, an intense light came from Miroku's hand and the energy ball came out of his hand. The group got ready and as soon as the ball went off they chased after it. They noticed at the incredibly speed it was going and Inuyasha was having incredibly difficultly keeping up. The ball continuously sped up and eventually the group was no longer able to keep. Within fifteen minutes the ball was quite far ahead, then suddenly a mass of air glowed as the ball hit it. The ball was absorbed and the air mass became invisible again. The group stopped where the air mass had been and after a few attempts to slash and hit nothing, they gave up.

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Inuyasha.

"I guess we will have to wait until we see that demon in its shaped form and are able to see it, hopefully" replied Miroku.

"Cant we still go looking for the other demons in the meantime?" asked Kagome.

"Of course, but we should be watching for that one too" replied Inuyasha.

"Uhoh, we forgot something," stated Sango.

"What did we forget?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shippo!" replied Kagome.

"Oh, your right. Lets get back as soon as possible to the lagoon!" stated Miroku.

Inuyasha smelt his way back to the lagoon as they ran back and eventually they were back. Shippo was a little off course from where he had started and Sango went up to go get him with Kirara. Shippo looked pretty cold from being up in the air for so long.

* * *

Back At The Lagoon

"Inuyasha! Give Shippo your cloak now!" commanded Kagome.

"He doesn't need it! Look how fine he looks" retorted Inuyasha.

"So cold... How could you guys leave me up there?" asked Shippo.

"Your telling me that he looks perfectly fine?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, just look at him!" stated Inuyasha.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha was sent into the ground and Kagome took the cloak from him and gave it to Shippo. The cloak was quite a bit too big for him, but it kept him warm enough. Once Inuyasha arose he tried to take it back but was sent into the ground a couple more times by Kagome. As they stood there thinking of where to go, Inuyasha felt something on his neck and immediately went to smack it off. A flattened Myoga is now in Inuyasha's hand and he quickly gets back up and begins talking.

"What has been occurring while I was gone?" asked Myoga.

The group tells Myoga of everything that has occurred up until then and he seems surprised by the end.

"I seen one of energy balls today. I was out and about and I saw Sesshomaru kill a demon that was incredibly bright and an energy ball came out. He felled it in one attack from what I could see" stated Myoga.

"Well, at least that's one demon we don't have to take care of. That must have been the energy ball that went into the lagoon," stated Sango.

"Also, some small child confronted me yesterday. He asked me a multitude of questions about your group and other things claiming to be a fan of yours. He left right after I answered his last question and I never had a chance to figure out where he was from" said Myoga.

"That's odd, if were talking about the same child, we encountered him a couple of times in the past couple days also, and like you said, he left without telling us anything about him" said Kagome.

"What did you tell him Myoga?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing to important, just what you were doing now, although I only thought you were still finding Naraku. Also things about your weapons, see, nothing too big" replied Myoga.

"I don't know what a child would need to know about our weapons," stated Miroku.

"Anyways, I best be off, I have places to be you know" said Myoga.

"Oh really? Where are these places you need to be then?" asked Inuyasha.

"Err... Over in that direction" replied Myoga pointing in a direction.

"Ok then, let me help you get there then," stated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grasped Myoga in his hand and threw him in that direction as fast as he could.

"How could you master!" yelled Myoga as his voice trailed off.

"Well that was unnecessary," stated Miroku.

"Teaches him to lie to me," said Inuyasha.

"How did you know he was lying?" asked Kagome.

"Just a thought" replied Inuyasha.

"You threw him on just a thought!" asked Kagome.

"Yea, its not like we need him around here, and it will help him get to his place faster" stated Inuyasha.

"Oh well, its getting dark now. Lets have some supper and get to sleep," said Sango.

"Ok, I will get supper ready. Would you like to help Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, lets make it quick though, I am getting tired" replied Sango.

While Kagome and Sango made supper the rest of the group just lazed around waiting for them and after a little bit them came out with some food from Kagome's backpack. The group sat down and began to eat their food.

"Has it occurred to anyone else that so far the demons we have fought have been things from the elements?" asked Sango.

"Yes actually, I just thought it was a coincidence until today" replied Miroku.

"So, then should we just assume that the rest is of the elements?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not at all, the child said that a whole lot of demons had came out of Naraku's body, also, the girl on top of the building in the village nearest the spot where Naraku fell said that there was a lot of demons appearing from the trees" stated Sango.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow we could go back to that village and ask that girl if she had seen any elemental demons coming from the trees. That could help," said Kagome.

"Yea, great idea. I doubt all of them are elements though, its just been a coincidence" said Miroku.

"So tomorrow we will go back to that village then" stated Inuyasha.

The group finished up their food and began to set up for the night, since it was quite dark by this time. Kagome only had three blankets with her so the group had to share again. Shippo and Kirara slept in one, although Kirara slept on top not in, Inuyasha and Kagome shared another, and Miroku and Sango shared the last. Like in the cave, Sango whispered Kirara over to wake her up before everyone else and got 'close' to Miroku. Inuyasha remained hesitant to get any bit close to Kagome, but then a memory of a vow struck him and he went into thought for a little bit. After about five minutes of thought he wrapped his arms around a surprised Kagome and began to sleep. A shocked Kagome was a bit uneasy at first, but eventually eased up and began to go to sleep as well. Kagome awoke after about an hour from falling asleep to Inuyasha's voice saying, "I love you", but she couldn't believe that Inuyasha would say that and dismissed it as a voice from the dream she was having. She thought about it and eventually thought that before tonight she wouldn't of believed Inuyasha would act this way and became very confused. She decided she wouldn't make much about it and fell back into her dream.

* * *

So that was the end of another chapter, sorry for the delay again, I am not the fastest writer and there was some interference one of the nights. I will hopefully make the next chapter tomorrow. Until then, bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad to see my hits getting up there. Reviews are still much appreciated and such. Now to continue the story again. Huzzah.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kirara had woken up Sango again like she had told it to do and she was surprised at the sight she saw. She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha and couldn't believe that they were close like that. Sango thought about it for a bit and decided she would do the same. So she went back close to Miroku and fell asleep for the little bit of time that was left in the morning. About an hour later everyone started waking up, and Kagome saw Miroku and Sango close together, but Inuyasha and Shippo weren't up in time to see. Once everyone was up, Kagome and Sango went off to get breakfast ready.

"So, I saw you and Inuyasha this morning. What's happening there?" asked Sango.

"Lets just say it looks like what it is. Maybe this will work out good. Also, don't act like you weren't doing something too" replied Kagome.

"Yep, think this will quell Miroku's womanizing?" asked Sango.

The girls burst out laughing at the thought of him stopping and eventually stopped.

"I don't believe he will be stopping any time soon at least. I mean that's a big chunk of what he does. You would have to replace that probably," replied Kagome.

"Maybe we should just leave the demon hunting off for a day and go have some fun today?" asked Sango.

"That would be a great idea, we could go to my time and go to an amusement park. I think I saw that one was going to be open for today" replied Kagome.

"Ok, lets finish off the breakfast so we can get on our way" stated Sango.

"Right, we have a big day to carry out with today," said Kagome.

They finished cooking breakfast and took it out to the rest of the group.

"Ok, we have some plans ready for today guys" stated Kagome.

"Yeah, we are going to an amusement park in my time today!" said Sango.

"What's an amusement park?" asked Inuyasha.

"A place with rides, food, and games. We will be there for all today and we will just forget about our journey" replied Kagome.

"That sounds pretty good. So I am assuming that we will be leaving right after breakfast then, right?" asked Miroku.

"Of course, we need to get there with enough of the day left to have tons of fun. Then we can camp out back in this time exactly like last night," replied Sango.

"Exactly like last night? This should be really fun now," said Miroku.

The group finished off breakfast and packed up everything, then left for the well to get to Kagome's time.

* * *

In Kagome's Time In Her House

"So while we are gone, can refill the meals and such?" asked Kagome.

"Sure I can, it will be all ready for when you come back tonight" replied her mom.

"Thanks mom. Ok then, bye bye" stated Kagome.

The rest of the group said their good byes and left. After about ten minutes they reached the amusement park. Kagome paid for their tickets, while some of the people stared at how odd they looked. The park was relatively empty for the time of day and it wasn't all that big. There were about ten stands for games scattered around the park and about five food stands. The rides included a Ferris wheel, spinning teacups, a ride that spun and went in vertical circles, and a rocking ship type ride. There was also an observation tower that was about one and a half the size of the Ferris wheel at the park.

"So, what should we do first?" asked Kagome.

"How about we split up into two groups to go and try the games?" suggested Miroku.

"Yeah, then we would be able to get through them faster. So Inuyasha, Shippo and me can go our way and Sango, Kirara and you can go your way," replied Kagome while giving some money to them.

The groups went off in their separate directions to different games.

* * *

At A Popping The Balloon Game

"I bet I could do this one," boasted Inuyasha.

"Ok, we can try this one for a bit. We will have eight darts please," said Kagome.

"That will be 160 yen," stated the game owner.

"Ok then. Would you like to give this a try to Shippo?" asked Kagome while handing over the money.

"I don't think I could think it that far, I will skip out on this game" said Shippo.

The game owner showed them the basics of the game before they started and moved out of the way.

"Ok, here let me give this a shot," said Inuyasha while grabbing four of the darts.

Inuyasha got ready and threw his first. It narrowly missed one of the balloons.

"Oh, so close, give it another try" said Kagome.

"Its harder than it looks" stated a slightly annoyed Inuyasha.

He got ready again, and then launched another one at quite a higher speed. This time the dart didn't even come close to hitting a balloon. He then immediately went to throwing the other one, which was even worse than the second.

"Try to calm down Inuyasha. That's most likely what's affecting you," said Kagome.

"I will get it this last time. You will see," boasted Inuyasha.

"Wait until you have calmed down before you throw the dart" said Kagome.

Inuyasha got a little calmer and waited a bit for throwing the dart. He got ready and threw it, and the dart hit a balloon with ease. The owner of the game reached for a plush toy and handed Inuyasha a small little plush gray puppy. It kind of looked like a wolf, but had more dog like features.

"What is this?" asked Inuyasha.

"A prize, you get one cause you hit a balloon," replied Kagome.

"Oh, well I don't want this toy thing," said Inuyasha.

"Well, I will gladly take it," said Kagome.

"Ok then, take the thing. Lets see how you play this game," stated Inuyasha.

Kagome put the plush toy away and got ready with one of her darts. She threw it smoothly and it hit a balloon, which made Inuyasha feel a little shown up. Then she got her other one and threw it; again, it hit home and popped another balloon. Inuyasha pride seemed to be broken a little from that and as Kagome landed another hit he grabbed the other one and threw it. Luckily that too hit a balloon and the owner reached for quite a large plush kitten. It had long hair and Kagome could barely put it into her bag.

"Why did you go and grab my last one?" asked Kagome.

"I just wanted to prove to you that it was easy, and I did. Right?" replied Inuyasha.

"Well, at least you hit a balloon. I guess my archery helps in this game, anyways, let's get going to more games," stated Kagome.

"Ok then, we beat that one pretty well. Lets go beat another," boasted Inuyasha.

* * *

At A Ring Toss Game

"This one looks intriguing," stated Miroku.

"Yeah, lets play this one for a bit," said Sango.

"Hey, could we have some rings?" asked Miroku.

"How many do you two want?" asked the game owner.

"Ummm, lets have ten," said Sango.

"That will be 210 yen," stated the game owner.

"Err... How much of this is 210?" asked Miroku while showing him the money they had.

The game owner picked through the money they had with them and pulled out 210. He then gave them ten rings and showed them how to play the game and moved out of the way.

"Would you like to proceed first Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Certainly, I will have the first go at it" said Sango.

Sango grabbed the five rings and began to throw them at the objects she liked the most from the bunch. By the end of her five throws she had missed twice and landed three objects. Her first object was a small locket, her second object was a detachable necklace chain, and her third object was a coupon for a free photo after the game.

"Well that wasn't all that hard, so you go now and lets see what you get Miroku," said Sango.

"Ok, I was picking out some things as you were playing," stated Miroku.

Miroku got his five rings and began to toss them at the objects he favored. By the end of his tosses he had missed three times and landed two objects, one of these being something he hadn't intended on getting. He had gotten a beaded wristband and a six-pack of pencils. Miroku put on the wristband and they went out back for their photo. The owner put them in a booth and they ready for the picture. They both had their arms over the over and then the picture was taken. Sango took the small version of the picture and folded the ends up so it would fit in the locket. She then put the locket on the necklace and wore the necklace.

"You seem pretty happy with what you got," said Miroku.

"Yep, quite happy. I love my new locket, and how is your wrist band?" asked Sango.

"I like how it matches with the rest of them. Anyways, lets keep going to games," replied Miroku.

* * *

After The Groups Had Finished Up Playing Games

They eventually ended up pretty close to each other once they were finished and quickly found each other. Kagome's bag was now pretty stuffed with stuff, and Inuyasha seemed a bit wet. Sango was now wearing the locket necklace, along with a mood ring, which she found amazing to change colors like that. Miroku had about three more beaded wristbands and was carrying some things in his arm.

"Now its time for the rides. This is going to be real fun. Here, give me the things you are holding," stated Kagome.

Miroku handed over the things he was holding and Kagome somehow got them into her bag, then she carried them off towards the spinning teacups first. Once there they watched as the ride spun every which way and actually became quite excited.

"Come on, they are getting ready for the next group" stated Kagome.

Kagome handed the ride operator the money needed and they all got on one cup. The ride started off pretty slow just by circling around, but soon enough it was going pretty fast and the group was shifting from side to side from the motion.

"Well this isn't so bad, this is actually quite fun," stated Inuyasha.

"Its not over yet" said Kagome.

A loud click was heard and then the platform it was on moved upwards. The platform then went on a twenty-degree angle and kept changing its angle. The group was now holding on to their handles and having loads of fun. The ride eventually went back to a level surface and after another five minutes the rides fully stopped. The group got off, and they all seemed a little tipsy after getting on ground. They staggered around a bit until they got back to feeling normal.

"Well, that was quite enjoyable. Where are we going next?" asked Miroku.

"I think we will go to The Inverter, which is that one over there that goes around in vertical circles. Shippo, you wont be able to go on this one, so I will stay back with you since I have already been on that ride" replied Kagome.

"I don't think I want to go on another spinning ride again," stated Sango.

"Ok then, so the guys can go on it then" said Kagome.

"That's fine with us, we can have all the fun" stated Inuyasha.

* * *

In A Capsule On The Inverter

"Come on, wont this thing start going?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Have patience Inuyasha, I think they are getting others on it" replied Miroku.

After the last people got on the ride began and started to flip up and down. Inuyasha, since he wasn't holding onto anything, was put on his seat and was now gripping the mesh of steel that was capsule.

"That was unexpected," stated Inuyasha.

"Well, you weren't holding onto the handles," said Miroku.

"Shut up, I am fine down here," retorted Inuyasha.

* * *

Near The Entrance To The Inverter

"What kind of things did you get Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Most of its plush toys except a couple of necklaces and such. What's in that locket?" replied Kagome.

"Oh, it's got a picture of me and Miroku in it. I got it at the first game we went to" said Sango while opening it up.

"Neat, well after this I think we will only have time to get some supper and go on the Ferris wheel for a great end to the night. Then we can go back to your time and sleep under the stars again," stated Kagome.

"Ok, I think the ride is ending now, we can go eat and then go on our last ride" said Sango.

The ride comes to an end and the guys get off. The group then heads to the hotdog stand and they all get hotdogs. They all finish it pretty quickly and then head off towards the Ferris wheel.

* * *

At The Ferris Wheel

Kagome just barely has enough money to pay for them all, but they all get on. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are sharing a chair, while Miroku and Sango have a chair with Kirara with them.

"What did you think of today Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Most likely one of my better days. It was definitely a welcome change to hunting demons and such," replied Inuyasha.

"I'm glad that you had a nice time today. Its nice we have been able to be together like this today" said Kagome while resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't talk much more after that and held Kagome.

"What do you think of this picture Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Beautiful Sango, its really a great memory in that picture" replied Miroku.

"Miroku? Can I ask a favor of you?" asked Sango.

"What do you want of me?" replied Miroku with his own question.

"Could you possibly stop womanizing for me?" requested Sango.

"If you noticed today there were plenty of young ladies around that I could of flirted with, but I didn't today. Although I don't know if I could do that every day, but I will try my best to stop for you" replied Miroku.

"Thank you Miroku, here is your reward" stated Sango as she leaned in for a kiss.

They hugged and kissed a little bit in their chair and eventually just settled down and waited for the ride to end. After another two minutes the ride came to a stop and the group got off.

"Well its time to go now, its been a good time. We will go back to my house to get what my mom made up for us and go back to your time," stated Kagome.

The group didn't talk a whole lot on the way back and by the time they were back at the house everyone in the house was asleep so Kagome grabbed the bag of supplies and left the bag with everyone's prizes there. They went back to the feudal era and relaxed for a bit.

"So where should we go to then?" asked Sango.

"Well... Lets see," said Inuyasha looking around.

"Why not just go back to the place we were yesterday? That should be easy enough," asked Miroku.

"Ok then, it shouldn't be too hard to find, there is that large amount of knocked over trees in the area, so, lets go then" stated Kagome.

The group began walking back to the spot they were last night and eventually they reached it. By this time it was about 12 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

At The Sleeping Site

Kagome and Sango had set up the covers and they grouped together like how they did last night.

"Tomorrow we will go to the town nearest the spot where Naraku fell to talk to that girl" said Kagome.

"Yep, she should be able to help us out more with some of our questions" stated Miroku.

"We should do this thing again some time though" said Inuyasha.

"I agree, I loved today, everything went just right," stated Sango.

"I never new your time had such fun things to do" said Miroku.

"Yep, but there is still things that are good in this era," said Kagome while looking up at the night sky.

"Time to get some sleep now though. I would guess we are all quite tired after today" stated Inuyasha.

The group stopped talking and got ready to sleep. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and they kissed a little before resting. They both mentioned, "I love you" to the other silently before drifting off into sleep. Miroku and Sango also embraced before sleeping close to each other, although they didn't speak a word before they went to sleep.

* * *

Well that chapter was a little different from the others. A little more romance based, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I would still love reviews, bye bye. 


End file.
